


The Innocent Sheriff

by MJLinz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLinz/pseuds/MJLinz
Summary: Regina and Emma are celebrating their six month anniversary on Halloween.  Some neck biting will occur.





	The Innocent Sheriff

Regina obsessively corrected the candlestick arrangement on the dining room table one more time. Is that tarnish? No. Just a shadow. As soon as Emma gets here I’ll just pop the casserole in the oven and it will cook while she unwinds after her day. After I unwind her. Mary Margaret and David had agreed to take Henry out trick-or-treating tonight so they could spend their sixth month anniversary together.

Alone.

  
Regina picked up her wine glass and took it into the library. I think this is only my second… Or third. I’ve been so focused on getting everything ready for tonight that I haven’t been counting. After they began dating Emma asked her to put in a wide screen TV. She enjoyed movies. Tonight she wanted to watch one of the classics: Dracula. Why she needs that when I’m right here, the Evil Queen, is beyond me. But she enjoyed watching Emma watch the movies. And Emma just never could make it through a whole movie.

  
Someone was knocking at the front door. She had left a large bowl of candy out front, so it must be Emma. She quickly checked her lipstick in a nearby mirror. She blew herself a kiss. 10 minute lipstick application, it will hold all night. The outfit, a purple silk blouse and black skirt, will do for now. She walked as calmly as she could fake to the door. She opened it.

  
“Trick or treat,” Emma exclaimed happily.

  
“Em. What are you wearing?”

  
Emma twirled. “Do you like it? It’s the Savior and the Evil Queen, together. Gold gave me a potion just for tonight.” Emma wore tight black leather pants, with boots. A black silk dress with a plunging neckline outlined in elaborate silver beadwork emphasized and lifted her breasts so that they appeared even larger than they really were. The fabric clung tightly to her waist and then fell to the ground behind her. The open front framed her pelvis like a stage in a theatre.

  
Regina grabbed her by an arm. “Get in here and stop playing around.” She dragged Emma across the doorstep, slammed the door, and locked it.

  
“But I’m not…” Regina cut her off with a hard kiss, pressing Emma back against the wall. Emma tried to push Regina away but only succeeded in getting her hands tightly around each of Regina’s breasts.

  
“Ooh, yes,” Regina moaned, and pressed herself harder into the other woman’s hands. “I’ve waited for you all day,” Regina’s voice sounded harsh. Emma removed her hands and turned her head away as Regina bent her knees and wedged one between Emma’s. She spread Emma’s legs, then began massaging her through the leather. Regina sought out Emma’s lips again. “Kiss me, please, I need you,” she begged as she explored the leather over her lover. Emma continued to evade her, tossing and turning her head. Regina turned the knife edge of her hand into Emma to rub more swiftly.

“Stop, Regina,” Emma cried. Regina leaned back and looked at Emma. Her hands were plastered against the wall behind her, her eyes closed, bracing herself against the onslaught of Regina’s passion.

“You want to play ‘The Innocent Sheriff’ again tonight? It’s one of my favorites, too.” Regina pulled Emma’s head back by her hair and held her. She began to kiss Emma’s neck. She inhaled deeply under Emma’s right ear, a new perfume? I like it. She looked back up at Emma and bared her teeth in a mischievous grin. She bit Emma on the side of the neck with joy before she began speaking again. “I don’t care if you’ve never been with a woman before.” She lightened her touch on the leather to a tease. “I don’t care if you’re that bitch’s daughter.” She continued kissing along the tops of Emma’s breasts. She felt Emma’s chest rise and fall raggedly. “You cannot get away from me. Everyone and everything in this town is mine.” She pushed herself against her hand below and Emma’s breasts above, forcing Emma’s mouth back to hers. Emma’s breathing began to gradually even as she relaxed under Regina’s weight. Her kisses were tentative at first but began to match Regina’s desire. Regina continued her tease over the leather as she kissed her handsome captive. Suddenly, simultaneously, she stopped her hand and pulled her head away from Emma. The other woman reached for her with her mouth and Regina felt the leather jerk rapidly in her hand, urgent at last. “Gotcha,” Regina purred as she bent forward to Emma’s lips. “Now, touch me,” she commanded as she brushed her lips against Emma’s softness. “See how much I want you.” Emma shook her head no. Regina impatiently grabbed Emma’s hand and shoved it underneath her skirt. She spread her legs slightly and rubbed Emma’s fingers into the wetness there. Emma looked as surprised as she had the first time she had touched Regina. “Very good, my love. Now, for you.” Regina took her chest away from Emma’s body, releasing the woman from her weight as she maneuvered her hand to find the zipper on Emma’s pants. Emma surprised her by snatching her hand from between Regina’s legs and shoving her away. Regina stumbled back and caught herself. Emma sprinted up the stairs to the foyer and kept running.

  
“Hmm. New twist.” Regina casually followed up to the foyer. Her reflection caught her eye. She ran her fingers through her hair. There. Perfect. “Running won’t help you,” she called out to the house. She hadn’t seen which direction Emma had run, but knew she could find her. “No one is getting in or out of this house unless they are me. I put blood magic on all the doors and windows.” She resumed her casual stroll. She checked the kitchen, not in here. She heard a scrambling sound from the rug in the dining room, and a wooden thunk as Emma must have hit one of the table or chair legs.

  
“I’m coming for you,” Regina called.

  
“Aah,” Emma screamed. “I’m not your Emma.”

  
Regina stepped into the dining room in time to see Emma’s black dress vanish around the corner into the foyer again. She listened as Emma’s boot heels reverberated under the two-story ceiling. Then she heard a crash as some flowers got knocked to the floor, followed by silence again. Regina clicked in her stilettos as she stepped off the rug onto the hardwoods. Damn. That was one of my favorite Lalique vases. She nudged the pieces against the wall and carefully separated the white roses out of the glass. She laid these on the table top. She looked down at the floor again. The water. She sighed and went back into the kitchen to find a towel. Wouldn’t do to have Emma fall. She tossed it down and put her foot on it to mop up. She left the towel, for now, over the glass pieces.

  
She walked into the music room, not in here, and then into the library. As she walked by the fireplace she paused, and studied the room, remembering. Of course, she’s my Emma. If I hadn’t been so angry that first night we met, we’d probably be married by now. As she was checking behind the sofa in the library, she heard soft panting behind her. Emma was slipping by the door, trying not to make any noise as she tiptoed across the floor. “Ah Ha,” Regina yelled. Emma froze for a moment, then bolted once more. Regina laughed out loud. “This is great.”

  
She walked out of the library to see Emma down on all fours, climbing the stairs in her haste to get away. “Emma, this is the best present. Ever.” Emma did not turn around or slow. She did glance over her shoulder, and Regina thought she portrayed ‘pure terror’ very well.

  
“I love you,” Regina called out to Emma’s retreating back. Regina started across the foyer, then had a thought. She stopped and slipped off her stilettos. I can be sneaky, too. She padded up the first flight of stairs. She looked out the front window. I guess David drove her here. I don’t see her VW out front. She continued up to the second floor.

  
“Where are you, my sweet? I am looking somewhere for you,” Regina giggled. She padded into Henry’s room. Not in the closet. Not under the bed. The spare bedroom was next. Not there, either. Henry’s bathroom? Regina didn’t see her there. The bedroom…. Yes, that would be the best place to ’capture’ her. She crept slowly to the doorway, hoping to spy Emma lounging on the bed, waiting for her. She peered around the doorframe. Not there? She felt briefly disappointed. Then she realized where Emma could be.

  
Not the closet. She walked by that and headed right for the bathroom. She could see Emma’s form, partially obscured by the shower doors. “You want to clean up with me, after a long day?” She left her skirt and silk blouse on. “I’ll help you,” she said as she climbed into the shower. Emma trembled under the shower head, her back against the tile. Each breath she took amplified the exquisite thrust of her breasts forward. “Can’t breathe well in that, can you?” Regina said as she bent forward to kiss Emma’s soft, sweet, red lips. She wrapped an arm behind Emma, and gently caressed her hair with the other. As their lips began to touch, Regina heard the squeak of the water being turned on. She kissed Emma, softly now, tenderly, under the running water. She felt it cascade through their hair, running in small streams through their clothes. Regina took one of Emma’s hands and placed it firmly over one of her hips and coaxed her into cupping the round curve there. “Yes, that’s better,” she sighed. “I’ll undress you in a moment. Just let me hold you now.” She tightened her embrace to bring Emma even closer to her. She realized Emma’s hips weren’t where they should be. She was holding her by the waist.

She shrank?

  
Regina opened her eyes to see Belle glaring back at her. Her auburn hair was plastered to her head. Her black ribbed turtleneck clung to her breasts and stretched at the bottom over her red wool skirt, which was just starting to get soaked through too. “Belle?” Regina startled and turned the water off. “What are you doing here? Where’s Emma?”

  
“I said… Gold gave me a potion. For fun. I wanted to surprise you two. The water made it fade.”

  
“No….” Regina said. “Emma was here. I kissed her… She kissed me back. What did you do with her?”

  
“Regina, I think you’ve had too much to drink.”

  
Regina stared down at the petite woman, who was still shivering. “I’m sorry. Where are my manners? Let me give you a towel.” She stepped out of the shower and found a large, fluffy white one. She helped Belle out of the shower and wrapped her in it. Regina looked more closely at Belle’s face. “Are you crying? I thought that was just water from the shower.” She started to dry Belle’s tears with the towel. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Regina hugged the smaller woman, trying to reassure her. Belle laid her head against Regina for only a moment, and then pulled away from her. She wouldn’t meet Regina’s eyes.

  
“Let me get out of these wet clothes and I’ll drive you home,” Regina said apologetically. She turned her back to Belle and began to unbutton her shirt. She had to peel it off. It wanted to cling to her skin, to her arms. She laid it on the counter, then unzipped her skirt. As she bent to step out of it she heard a sniff behind her. If that wasn’t Emma I touched, then I’ve really done it now. She moved faster, unaware of Belle’s eyes taking in every detail behind her. She had worn her tiniest thong today, a sliver of black silk between her legs. She had freshly waxed yesterday to prepare for this evening. A balconette bra of matching black silk coordinated and supported her ‘evil cleavage.’ Droplets of water still ran from her midnight black hair, falling onto her shoulders and exploring every curve as they traveled down her back, to her butt, to her thighs. Regina had almost orgasmed while kissing…Emma.. in the shower. She rubbed a towel down her stomach and could feel that it wasn’t going to help. In spite of her embarrassment she was still turned on. The silk between her legs reminded her at every move of how swollen she was.

  
“Mmm…” She heard. “Aaaahhh...Yes…” She turned. Belle had put down the towel. She held her black turtleneck in her right hand, and dropped it to the floor as Regina watched. “I suppose something of mine might fit you,” Regina said. Belle just smiled a tiny smile. Then she unzipped her wool skirt, stepping carefully out of it, keeping her eyes on Regina the entire time. Belle stood, unabashed, adorned only in her red lacy bra and thong, as Regina measured her with her eyes. “Oh, I don’t know, Belle... you’re so small. I think my skirts will fall right off your hips, as beautiful as they may be.” Regina turned away. “I’ll try to find you some tights or sweatpants.”

  
“Wait.” Belle’s low voice carried both demand and plea. Regina looked over her shoulder as the woman glided behind her. Belle raised one hand and undid Regina’s bra.

  
“Thank you. I was going to do that…” Belle reached around Regina’s body with both hands, simultaneously sliding Regina’s bra up from her breasts and cupping them in her own hands. “..in the closet?” Regina finished, astounded by Belle’s sudden and sexual advances. “Belle, I’m really sorry about all this…” Belle distracted her again with a soft moan of pleasure as she brought her still wet body against Regina’s back.

  
“I am always so…. good,” Belle said softly. “I didn’t realize you’d mistake me for her. I was afraid of you at first.” She stripped Regina’s bra off. “Then I was afraid of how I felt.” She swept Regina’s wet hair to one side and bit down on the curve of muscle at the base of her neck. Belle’s voice got deeper. “I’m not afraid anymore. Looking at you, I just can’t be. You are simply magnificent.” She spun Regina around to face her. She wrapped a willing hand around Regina’s hips and brought Regina’s mouth to hers for a lingering kiss.

  
“But Belle…” Regina tried. “Emma…” Regina tried again through Belle’s insistent lips. Belle backed Regina up against the bathroom counter, running a hand across the black silk Regina still wore, as she kissed her deeply.

  
“I don’t care if you’ve slept with her. I don’t care if you’re the first woman I’ve ever wanted. I don’t care if you tell Gold.” Belle murmured as she kissed down Regina’s neck. “You will make love to me. No, you will fuck me. You will make me forget again, won’t you?” Her voice turned pleading again. “Make me forget who I was. Let me love only you.” Belle took one of Regina’s nipples into her mouth. Regina moaned in desire and frustration.

  
Regina heard pounding on the door from below. “Regina, why can’t I get in?” Emma was yelling. “Your spare key turns but nothing opens. Regina, are you okay?”

  
Regina did not want to hurt the curvaceous, newly infatuated, and, she had to admit, talented woman who, with a complete lack of inhibition, was now kneeling before her, taking advantage of Regina’s arousal. Belle was doing things with her hands that Emma had never tried. No fire. A temporary forget spell it was. She allowed herself another moan of pleasure before starting the incantation in her head. She closed her eyes and in a few seconds she was free. She saw Belle’s face blank. It won’t last long. She had to hurry. She grabbed a robe; no time for anything else. She ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. “Emma, Emma, I’m okay,” she called as she ran. She fumbled with her lock and pulled open her front door.

  
Emma stood there, in skinny jeans and a wine colored button-down, flowers clutched in one hand. Her jaw dropped open at Regina’s wet figure, soaking through the robe in obvious places. “Silk.” Regina offered as if that would explain everything. “Let’s go,” Regina grabbed Emma’s other hand and dragged her down her front sidewalk.

  
“Why are you…” Emma began.

  
“No time. She’ll be here in seconds.” Regina looked over her shoulder. She saw Belle running across the foyer, as fast and graceful as a gazelle. “Damn, I forgot to shut the front door.”

  
“Fine. I’ll get it.” Emma said as she came to a dead stop. “And who will be here? I thought it was just…” Her voice trailed to nothing. “Belle,” she whispered.

  
Belle ran down the sidewalk, heedless of the cold, still clad only in her bra and panties. She stopped in front of both women. Her wet skin prickled with gooseflesh. Emma looked from woman to woman, not believing what she saw.

  
“Regina? What did you do?”

  
Belle answered. “She didn’t make me forget. I’m still me. I still remember every touch. I remember your gorgeous full lips pressed to mine…” Belle hesitated, then continued. “I can still taste you…” Belle looked down for a moment, then up at Emma. “I’m so sorry,” she said, barely audible.

  
Emma didn’t hesitate. The sound of her palm hitting Regina’s cheek was sharp. Regina’s eyes teared up as she rubbed her face. “Why is it always my fault?” Regina yelled. “I thought she was you.” Emma frowned at her. “She looked like you. She kissed like you… She ran from me…oh… I thought you were playing that game with me, Em.” Regina spoke in fits and starts as she tried to explain.

  
“’The Innocent Sheriff’,” supplied Emma. Regina nodded.

  
Belle nodded, mirroring Regina. “I had Gold give me a potion for Halloween. I looked like you, but dressed like her.”

  
“Seductive?” Emma questioned.

  
Regina nodded again, “Very.”

  
“Get her back in the house,” Emma commanded. “You two need to get dry and warm.” Emma looked at Belle, who was staring at Regina’s nipples, which showed clearly through the thin robe. “On second thought,” she said as she stepped between the two women. “Happy Anniversary, Darling,” she said dryly and handed Regina the flowers. Then she put an arm around Belle and guided her back up into the house. Regina trailed behind.

  
“This all started because I just wanted to feel what it was like to be you,” Belle explained. “So strong, so confident, so,” and she shyly smiled up at Emma, “sensual.” Emma sighed. They climbed the stairs together and walked back into Regina’s bedroom. Regina gestured towards the bathroom. Emma nodded as Regina walked away. Emma sat Belle down on the bed, and found a blanket from the closet. She laid down behind Belle. Then she pulled her down beside her and covered her with the warm layer.

  
“Belle, you just don’t know,” she stroked the wet hair. “You don’t need to be me.” She heard Regina turn on the shower. “You have a special beauty all your own.” She cuddled the smaller woman against her. “Rest. We’ll get you showered up next, and find something for you to wear. Regina will fix your memory, if you want, later.” The sound of running water soothed Emma’s mind. The sweetness of Belle’s soft hand tossed across her stomach relaxed her body. She drifted off to sleep.

 

Regina finished her shower and stepped out to dry herself. She held the towel in front of her, and tiptoed to the bedroom door. She saw the two women, innocently asleep together: Belle’s head resting on Emma’s shoulder, a knee draped over Emma’s legs. Hmm. Not just one, but two attractive, voluptuous princesses in my bed. She successfully caught herself before she laughed out loud. Dropping the towel, she strode to the bed in all her nude glory. I’m the Evil Queen, and I’ll give them both an evening they’ll never want to forget.


End file.
